shikihime_zoushifandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Killing Stone Expedition
Legend of Killing Stone is the third Expedition unlocked, following after the events of Oeyama. In order to enter Legend of Killing Stone you must have completed Day 13 of Oeyama and obtained Proof of completing Oeyama Expedition. Events of Nasuno (The Story as seen In-game) Day 1 - Strange smokes are covering the entire Nasuno. Echoing from every corner is the terrible music of Pipa Evil. The sound is sent from a mysterious maiden wearing a Chinese ancient armor and seems to desire souls of the weak. After a while, she opens her mouth to speak threateningly. "I am Pipa Evil. You all will experience eternal sleep with this sound..." Day 2 - Covered in thick layers of fog, the royal army has been dismembered...Suddenly, a bird song echoes from nowhere. Then, lava starts emitting from every corner making the whole scene turn into a living hell. The people panics and a flock of monsters appear with blood thirsty claws rushing to attack them. Day 3 - When the group of people is about to go through the fog, Tamamonomae shows itself. "Dogs of the royal! Welcome to Nasuno. I myself come here to greet you." With a smile, Tamamonomae swings its tail and suddenly, Pheasant Evil and Pipa Evil who were definitely killed now again come into view along with a new Tamamonomae in an exact appearance. Three of them rapidly step out of the fog. "All are illusions. Dog barks make my boredom vanish a little bit." The sharp and freakish laugh of Tamamonomae resounds in the thick layers of fog. Day 4 - The group of people now comes to an area filled with traces of a battle. Soldier corpses are everywhere. Among them are Onmyoji. When they are being disconcentrated by the fog, a Shikihime jumps out of nowhere and starts attacking. She is like an illusion going through their group. From her style of wielding her sword, they are aghast at the fact that she may be Shiyuu the god of war in Chinese legends. Is it possible that Tamamonomae can even manipulate ancient gods? Day 5 - There is a human being quietly standing before the cliff against the river. Coming near, they realize that it is only a girl. "I am Gen Dan Shin. Do you know what this place is. There is fog all year round so you may not realize where you are going. This is Nasuno." Then they tell her about Tamamonomae. After that, Gen Dan Shin still smiles gently. "It is truly... the way of that Evil Fox..." In a harmless appearance, she draws out her God Bow. She is also a follower of Tamamonomae. Day 6 - The group of people continues stepping through the fog. The next enemy coming into sight are the three devils living in Oeyama. This must be some form of teleport magic controlled by the soul of Tamamonomae. With bleary and soulless eyes, they start striking the humans. Day 7 - The group of people is moving on. Then the fog suddenly turns into a pink color... That fog is indeed a type of poison burning their bodies. They start panicking and a voice bursts out from the fog. "There is no one who can step into my maze and escape alive." The only way is to find and defeat the one who created the maze. They grab weapons tightly and are willing for a life and death battle. Day 8 - After managing to break through the maze, the Onmyoji quickly regroup with other survivors. They are in high spirit when suddenly, a mysterious five-color light emits from nowhere and shades upon them. It does not only seal their power but also cover the whole area. Now it is too late to return. Even though they cannot see any shadows of the enemies, they must go on to fight this battle. Day 9 - Evil spirits are covering the whole Nasuno and become thicker day by day. The truth is that Tamamonomame is gradually restoring its power. When the group of people tries to boost their speed again, an enemy holding a fire ball stands out on their way. That is the legendary Kirin. There is no time to find out why it is here. They must defeat it to continue their journey. Day 10 - Right when the group of people seizes the advantage in the fight against Black Kirin, suddenly a tremendous force of power breaks into the scene. That is God Thunder Fukatenson, the master of Black Kirin. "I am the one who controls all disasters in this world. That beast truly makes me angry but you all must stand before this challenge no matter what." Then lightning starts raging the sky. Day 11 - More and more evils emerge from the dark abyss. There is no way to escape the final battle. Suddenly an old woman appears from nowhere. There is a threat in her voice. "It must be a mistake that I have been summoned here. But you all are just like tiny ants to me. You are useless in this battle. Run for your lives." The group of people pays no attention to her and intends to pass by her. Then she reveals her true self and starts striking at them. There are enemies everywhere. It turns out that the Leader of Water Shogun has plotted this wicked scheme. Day 12 - There is no single shadow at sight but the group of people still staggers forward. Evil fogs are too thick to see even their hands before them. All of a sudden, that fog starts to surround them along with a terrible string of laughs bursting into their ears. From the fog, numerous Tamamonomae appear. This is a dangerous ambush against the Onmyoji. And the expeditionary troop engages in the battle without knowing where the enemies come from. Day 13 - The group of people has defeated numerous Tamamonomae. The evil for now has vanished. "It is praiseworthy that you have slain all my shadows. This play must come to an end now. The era that women are slaves to men will be over!" Tamanomae reveals herself shortly after that. This time there is no doubt that she is the true and final enemy. "I am just kidding with you... You come here for me to play with and lessen my boredom..." The Onmyoji grip their weapons tightly and prepare to face their fatal fight.